A lighting fixture for vehicle of this type is conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, a conventional lighting fixture for a vehicle will be described. The conventional lighting fixture for vehicle is provided with a light source and a lens, and a front side surface and a rear side surface of the lens are respectively composed of a first free curved surface and a second free curved surface. When the light source is lit, light from the light source is made incident from the second free curved surface to the lens as the rear side surface of the lens, and the light incident thereto is emitted (irradiated) to the outside as a predetermined light distribution pattern from the first free curved surface as the front side surface of the lens, for example, as a light distribution pattern which is made of a transversely elongated light distribution pattern and a hot zone.